


The Gates of Eden

by Alex_Sanderson



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Korean Drama, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Cults, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sanderson/pseuds/Alex_Sanderson
Summary: Things start to go downhill for Alexandra as her mother passed away, her boyfriend ended up in jail and she gets pulled by her father into a circle of shady people. A cult. She tries to get away, only to always be pulled back and her only hope will stay in her old friends.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_The whole building was on fire and it was all my fault. And I was happy for it all._

– You were late again, said the girl sitting at the table to her friend who just arrived in the small café they always went to.

Her friend tried to calm her breathing before speaking, feeling like her lungs will soon explode from all the running she had to do to get there. Instead of saying anything else, the girl let her backpack fall on the ground, grabbing one of the boys’ drinks, taking a few big sips before sitting down as well.

Everyone at the table looked at each other before laughing, except for the boy whose drink just got stolen. Instead of laughing, he pulled his drink closer, shaking his head.

– You could have just ordered something when you got here, said Dohwan while taking a sip from his own drink, the others just laughing a little louder.

– I could have, said Alexandra as she leaned in closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before actually ordering something for herself.

They were a group of six: four boys and two girls. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from a distance, but while getting closer, anyone could see the difference in the group. Five of them were Koreans and the last one was Romanian, a girl, Alexandra. They called her Alex since it was a little easier to pronounce. Besides that, they were all different kind of people, belonging to maybe different worlds when it came to their families, but they were simple high school students, trying to make the best of their lives.

Alex leaned on Dohwan’s arm, resting her head on his shoulder while all he did was take her hand, trying not to bother her too much since she looked she needed to rest for a little.

– Did the couch make you work like crazy again? asked another boy at the table, Seokjin, as he leaned his elbow on the table.

– You have no idea, answered Alex, grateful when her beer finally arrived, drinking half of the mug in one go.

– Hey, if you get drunk, I’m not carrying you home, said Dohwan shaking his head slowly, but he couldn’t hold back a laugh when he saw her pouting.

– I wasn’t even planning to get drunk, why are you so mean?

Dohwan just rolled his eyes, raising her head so he could give her a short kiss on the lips in an attempt to calm her down. Which worked, since Alex smiled at him, resting his head on his shoulder once again. But the others weren’t having it, some clapping their hands, some hitting the table and one of them screaming at them.

– Ya! Get a room, you two! said Daehyun while frowning at them, but all he got was a laugh from both of them, but they eventually nodded.

It was one of those week-end days when they’d just gather together, drink something and talk. There was nothing in particular supposed to happen, just the usual. The usual ‘fights’ betweem Jackson and Daehyun. The usual Hyemin talking about all kinds of things, from school to what they should do together. The usual Seokjin trying to get a hold of his friends, but always failing. And the usual Dohwan and Alexandra being closer to each other with each day passing.

They were young and aware of how these things sometimes didn’t last, but they wanted their friendship to last and the last two wanted their love to last, then, tomorrow, the day after that and for the rest of their lives. They were an unusual group, but exactly that made them unique. Exactly that unusuality made them be so perfect as friends. And maybe, just maybe, even if they didn’t understand anything, the group found it funny to hear Alexandra curse in Romanian. Even if it was them the ones she cursed at.

– Isn’t boxing more like a sport for boys? asked Jackson as he looked down at his drink. What if you get hurt?

– Are you scared that next time you get me mad, I will beat the shit out of you? answered Alex with yet another question, a small grin forming on her lips as she let go of Dohwan’s hand to get closer to Jackson.

– You didn’t have to put it like this! You are so damn mean!

And they all started laughing once again, Daehyun lightly punching Jackson in the shoulder. They were dragging a lot of attention towards them, but they didn’t pay attention to those whose eyes were set on them. As they always said, they just had better things to do. And after finishing their drinks, they all got up, ready to go to the karaoke club for the night.

The city was just as silent as ever, since it wasn’t even that big and it was pretty much surrounded by mountains. There were still people that couldn’t mind their own business, which always meant some problems, even for this group in particular, but they had their own ways of getting out of trouble.

But tonight was silent. The air was rather cold, but not on an extreme, the wind was slowly blowing as well. The moon shared the same light as the street lamps and their laughs filled the air. And for tonight, for that night at least, they wished time would stop just once so they could enjoy every moment.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

– I thought this day won’t end already, complained Daehyun as he cracked his back the moment they got out of the school’s gate.

The others only laughed, each of them trying to keep themselves busy as they were waiting for Alexandra to get out as well. They weren’t sure what kept her from being there already, but since she never left without them or at least without telling them, they could only wait. Seokjin checked his watch, turning towards the school in an attempt to try and ignore Jackson and Daehyun who were ‘fighting’, as usual, over another stupid reason.

He smiled a little finally seeing Alexandra coming towards them, but his smile faded the moment he saw the tears in her eyes. Both him and Dohwan were about to ask her what happened, but she just stormed right passed them, hurrying towards her father’s car who was waiting for her.

Dohwan grabbed her arm, turning her towards him as much as she was trying to get away from him. He was even more worried at that time, just seeing his girlfriend with tears like waterfalls falling from her eyes, all the happiness she had in the morning gone in the blink of an eye.

– Let me go! she said shaking her head, crying even more. I need to go see mom, please, let me go!

The moment Alex mentioned her mother, her boyfriend let go of her arm, not having any time to say anything since she just ran towards the car. Dohwan turned towards his friends who were just as worried as he was.

Alexandra’s mother has been sick for an year, spending almost all the time in hospital. Somehow, not even all the money her father had could help, the pure proof that money can’t buy some things. They knew how bad her condition was since they would go with Alex to visit her mother from time to time, but the way she ran away like that, pulling away from Dohwan as if he tried to hurt her… They had only one explanation and it wasn’t good at all.

They didn’t say anything, but they knew exactly what they had to do and that was to go to the hospital right in that moment. Not even Daehyun and Jackson were joking around and that only meant that the situation was serious. In fact, thinking back at the way Alex ran, it was bad.

– Do you think she is okay? asked Hyemin, holding her fist close to her chest, her heart beating a little faster the closer they were to the hospital.

– I don’t know, answered Dohwan shaking his head, trying to get ready for the worst.

They walked inside the hospital being as silent as possible, not asking anymore for Mrs. David room, since they already knew where that was. Seokjin and Dohwan were in front of the group, being taken back by the sound of someone crying. No, by the sound of Alexandra crying.

Dohwan’s first instinct was to run by her side, but Seokjin stopped him in an instant, slowly shaking his head. The way she was crying, it was obvious for them to understand what happened. They didn’t all go inside the room, sending just Hyemin and Dohwan while everyone else waited outside.

When the two went inside, they saw Alexandra on her knees next to the bed, holding her mother’s hand. Her father was on the other side, standing on his legs, but also holding his wife’s hand. Mrs. David on the other side… She was gone. Her family was going through the hardest time of their lives and no one could ever guess who was going through more pain; the father or the daughter.

Hyemin bowed, actually scared to get closer to her friend, but Dohwan did it. He slowly went next to Alexandra, sitting on his knees and putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him by instinct, but the moment she saw her boyfriend, more tears fell and she jumped in his arms, looking for comfort in a desperate way.

– I’m here, just lean on me, whispered Dohwan while putting a hand over her head, slowly pushing her head in his shoulder. I’m right here…

The hospital’s staff eventually had to come and take Alexandra’s mother out of the room, but that resulted in her crying even more. Dohwan had to hold her back so she wouldn’t fight anyone. Her father just watched them while crying as well, but he tried to stop. He had to do it, at least for the moment. He needed to take care of his wife’s funeral.

Mr. David turned towards Hyemin and Dohwan, not talking, but his stare alone was enough for them to understand that he was asking them to take care of his daughter. They nodded their head which allowed the man to leave the room in a hurry.

– What will I do without her? asked Alexandra through sobs, crying more the more she tried to stop.

Dohwan knew what losing a parent meant. He was being raised just by his mother, his father being gone a long time ago. He knew the pain she was feeling and the best he could do was to be by her side when she needed him.

He slowly raised her from the floor, sitting on an armchair that was in the room, holding her in his arms. He knew she would have felt even worse if he let go, so he was just going to hold her for as long as she felt the need to.

– It will get better in time, said the boy, carefully kissing her forehead as if she was a doll and she could break in any moment.

– We are always here for you, said Hyemin slowly putting a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. Just come to us when if you want to talk to someone.

– I want my mother, said Alex wiping her tears, only for others to take their place.

Hyemin sighed, grabbing a chair and sitting next to them, slowly rubbing her friend’s arm in an attempt to comfort her. Alex moved only to hug her boyfriend tighter, hiding her face in his shoulder.

The rest of their friends walked inside, not saying to much, only going to give the girl a short hug, but she ended up holding onto Dohwan as if her life depended on that. It was only after hours that she calmed down, but that only because all the crying got her so tired and it got her head to hurt, making her fall asleep in her boyfriend’s arms while the rest of her friends were looking worried at each other, not knowing how their friend will be from that moment on.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of friends decided to give Alex some space since she really needed it at the moment. Even Dohwan gave her the space and peace she needed, hoping she will be better in time. They went to pay their respect at the chapel, but didn’t stay around for too long.

Alexandra’s only family in South Korea were her parents, since she moved there from Romania a long time ago. She was still very little when her father got the offer for a business partnership thousands of miles away from home, but he didn’t refuse the offer, bringing his family along. The first five years were the hardest since they needed to get their citizenship and couldn’t leave South Korea. After that they went to visit their home country at least twice a year.

But ever since her mother got sick, family David didn’t leave the country and Alexandra went to visit her mother almost everyday, sometimes even sleeping at the hospital, as much as her mother tried to send her home each time.

The father and daughter took the decision of incinerating their beloved mother and wife, ready to leave the country soon and bring the ashes to her home country where he belonged.

 

***

– Did she say when she’s coming back? Hyemin asked Dohwan as they were all drinking something at their favorite place.

– No, but I hope she is fine, answered the boy while checking his phone, looking for a message from his girlfriend, but he knew that sending him any message was the last of her worry at the time.

Hyemin just nodded her head, playing with the straw in her bubble tea while trying to hold back her sigh. They haven’t been so silent in... They’ve never been so silent. Even the owner of the cafe knew them and was confused at how peaceful they were, no screams, no laughs, no fights. No nothing.

Without saying anything more, Dohwan got up from the chair, taking his backpack as well as he turned and left the place, just waving his hand at his friends so he wouldn’t leave totaly unexpected. While being on his way home, he could only think of Alex and if she was anywhere near fine. He bumped into someone due to lack of attention, almost falling down.

– Don’t you see where you’re going? asked the guy he bumped into, sounding rather angry over such a small action.

– If I’m not looking, why don’t you do it? asked Dohwan trying to keep walking.

The guy he bumped into was just another bully from school with his ‘friends’, trying to cause problems again. Choi Donghyun, as this was the name of the boy Dohwan bumped into, grabbed him before he could leave, pushing him back. Dohwan smiled forcefully, now angry himself since he wasn’t trying to get involved with them in any way.

– Move so I can leave, said Dohwan as calm as he could be, taking a better grip of his bag.

Instead of listening, Donghyun pushed him again, trying to start a fight while his friends were just cheering for him. And he succeeded, getting hit by Dohwan with the bag. The hit made him take two steps back, but before he could gain back his balance, Dohwan dropped the bag and hit him with his fist, sending him back again.

Donghyun tried to act tough, getting angrier, running towards Dohwan, ready to throw a fist, but he missed. Instead, one of his friends hit Dohwan in the stomach and a worse fight started from there. Alone and caught in the middle of the fight, Dohwan had to try and protect himself, fighting as many guys at once as possible, but before he knew it, he found himself getting strangled from behind.

While trying to get the guy of him, he started taking steps backwards, one of them tripping over something and falling down. The moment they hit the ground, Dohwan was set free so he moved to a side, putting a hand over his neck by instinct. But when he moved his head towards Donghyun, his eyes widened, seeing the boy in an awkward position, his back arched and almost passed out. Donghyun hit his back over a rock and was unable to move. His friends were looking at him in terror, then they moved their heads towards Dohwan.

The rest of the gang heard that there was a fight not too far from the cafe and, out of fear for their friend, they ran outside, going to see where the so-called fight was. But they got there a little too late, already hearing the sound of an ambulance siren and a police one as well. They got there just as they were getting Dohwan in the police car.

– Dohwan! shouted Seokjin when he stopped running, just looking at his friend with fear in his eyes.

Dohwan just turned his head for a second before getting shoved in the car. He was thinking of how that situation will be solved. He didn’t know if there were any security cameras around and without those, Donghyun’s friends could just lie about everything, saying that everything is Dohwan’s fault.

The ambulance left first, then the police car, taking both Dohwan and Donghyun away and leaving the gang wondering what happened. Hyemin got closer to Seokjin, pulling his jacket while looking in the direction where the police car drove away.

– What are we going to tell Alex?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

– Where is he?! asked Alexandra as soon as she stepped foot in the prison’s building, looking as desperate as ever.

The gang didn’t tell her what happened until she came back home just two days after Dohwan got arrested. With everything happening in her life already, calling to tell her that her boyfriend might go to jail wasn’t the best idea, but they couldn’t keep the secret forever.

Jackson was the one that decided to go with her, since he was pretty much her best friend. They always got along the best, but they were always just friends. Something more than that would be considering each other siblings, but nothing else. Everyone decided that letting him be the one to go with her was the best idea, but as soon as they got in front of the jail, he lost control over her. Alexandra just ran out the car and into the building. He was lucky enough to catch her before she would do anything stupid.

– Alex, stop! said Jackson trying to get a hold of her, just sadness filling his eyes as he saw his best friend in such a state. You might not be able to see him if you act like this.

She stopped, gripping his arm tight while biting her lower lip. She turned towards him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest while looking for some comfort. He sighed, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head in an attempt to help her calm down.

– He will be fine, just trust him, he told her as he pulled back so he could take a look at his friend.

Alexandra just nodded her head, signing for him to go ahead since she didn’t feel like she would be able to talk anymore. At least not properly. They had to wait for almost an hour before they were allowed to see Dohwan.

They were taken inside a room that was separated from another one by a wall. On the wall, windows placed in a row, a chair in front of each. On their side came the visitors, on the other side came the convicts or prisoners, depending on the case. Alexandra and Jackson were the first to arrive there, so they both grabbed a chair, pulled it in front of one of the windows and sat down, waiting.

A door opened on the other side making both of them raise their heads. When Alex saw Dohwan, she covered her mouth, not being able to hold back her tears. But when he saw her… He felt ashamed. He wasn’t to blame for what happened, he wasn’t the one that started the fight, he wasn’t even the one that tripped, yet there was no one to take his side. He just felt ashamed thinking that she might have to see him there for more than one time.

– Dohwan…, said Alex placing a shaking hand on the window, not even knowing what to say.

Dohwan sat down, looking at his girlfriend, hating himself because she was crying. He was the reason she was crying. He raised his hand, placing it over the window, over her hand, just wishing he could hold her hand in that moment without anything keeping them away from each other.

– I’m sorry, said Dohwan lowering his head, gripping his other hand into a fist.

– It’s not your fault, Alex told him, analyzing him in an attempt to make sure he is fine.

Jackson felt helpless, having to watch his friends in such a state, their worlds slowly falling down to disaster and him being but a mere spectator. It was a terrific show.

– We will try all we can to get you out, said Jackson after things got calmer, trying to give his friend some confidence.

Dohwan just nodded his head, neither his or Alex’s hand leaving the window that kept them apart. Their time was running out fast, way too fast. The guardian telling Dohwan that it was time for him to leave made Alexandra get up, pure desperation in her eyes as he was about to get taken away from him. She shook her head, putting both of her hands on the window, hoping, praying that it wasn’t actually there so she could go and hug her lover.

He got up as well, looking her in the eyes, feeling his heart getting thorn to pieces as he couldn’t comfort her in any way.

– I love you, said Dohwan as he turned around, leaving the room with the guardian right behind him.

– Dohwan! Don’t take him away, please! Please!

Her cries didn’t do anything else, but to also make Jackson’s heart break. He slowly took her hand, having to pull her out of there. She stopped yelling just because she was crying too much to have power to do anything else. Jackson didn’t have what words to say to comfort her, he just felt like she needs some time for herself to try and take it all in.

The ride back home was as silent as ever, none of them talking, not even the radio was on. Alex gave her friend one short hug before she walked inside the house where her father was waiting for her. He was well dressed, ready to leave so she could only guess he was leaving for work, but she was wrong.

– I want you to come with me, said Adrian, her father as he was fixing his tie a little.

– Come where? asked Alexandra taking off her shoes and looking as confused as ever.

– Today I met these people from a church that showed their grief for our lose. They invited us over to their church so we could participate at the evening service. They said they will pray for us.

Alexandra just shook her head, running a hand through her hair. She wasn’t a religious person at all, she was actually quite an atheist, believing in herself rather than believing in God. Her father wasn’t too religious either. He believed in God, but he wasn’t the kind to pray or go to church. Not until now and she could just wonder what made him change his mind. Was it the fact that those people brought her mother in conversation? Why did they care?

– I don’t want to go, said Alex going towards her room before Adrian could say anything else. I want to read.

He tried to say something else to convince her, but she was already in her room. He gave up on trying to bring his daughter along, leaving the house on his own while she took a book written in Romanian, trying to distract herself from everything that was happening around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandra didn’t get away from her father the second time he asked her to come with him at the church, but she got more and more suspicious the closer they were getting. The church was pretty far from the city, being surrounded by mountains and trees. The place felt… Wrong. It didn’t feel like a place of God, but a place of the Devil and she was just telling herself that she won’t come ever again after that first time. She wasn’t going to stay for too long either, Dohwan’s trial taking place that same day and she wasn’t going to miss it for anything in the world.

When her father finally stopped the car, the church was raised tall in front of them, the architecture looking interesting, but far from welcoming. There were also people waiting for them in front of the building, all smiling faces, but they were creepy, no where near nice. As it was polite to do, Alexandra bowed, keeping her head down after gaining back her straight posture.

– We are happy to see you again, mister David, said one of them men.

The man seemed to be around her father’s age, dressed in a white, clean shirt, his hair black, the same for his eyes. But his smile was just… Disturbing. He was the pastor, the leader of that church, but something wasn’t right about him or that place or anyone around. Alexandra felt it with all her heart, but held back from saying anything. She didn’t want problems, she only wanted to leave.

– This is my daughter, Alexandra, said Adrian presenting his daughter who didn’t move an inch. Alexandra, he is pastor So Jisub.

– Nice to meet you, Alexandra, said the pastor with the same smile, bowing and so did the girl, but without saying a word.

The pastor and the two men that were with him waited for the girl to say something, but she kept being silent. This made the pastor laugh a little, then he invited them inside.

As soon as she stepped foot in the church, Alexandra felt a shiver down her spine. It wasn’t just a simple church, it was much bigger. It had the room where the shrine was and where the service took place, but then it had places like a canteen and rooms for people who lived there. It had individual praying rooms, a study class, it was that big.

The pastor led the father and the daughter to the shrine, the place already being filled with people. The people in the room greed the pastor by cheering, even their voices being loud. The girl couldn’t help but frown, but her father pulled her by the arm so they could sit down.

– My sons and daughters, said the pastor in a microphone so his voice would be heard through the entire room. There are two hurt souls, two hurt lambs in this place who joined us today, looking for peace of mind.

And then he pointed his hand towards the David family, both of them letting their heads down. But Adrian did it in respect, while Alexandra did it being embarrassed and trying to avoid everyone’s curious looks.

– Please, welcome them in our church with respect and try to understand their grief.

He talked words that sounded honest, but the girl couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was fishy. Everyone was dressed the same, with plain clothes, as if to share the same statute, but it just felt wrong. The people there started clapping their hands, smiling left and right in an attempt to welcome them properly.

Alexandra stopped hearing them from that moment. Anything that the pastor, So Jisub said from that point passed her ears like the wind, none of the words sticking to her. She kept checking her watch, thinking just of Dohwan. He was alone against all of that guys ‘friends’ who claimed that he started the fight. She knew her boyfriend, he was fighting, all of them were fighting, including her, but only when being provoked, only when someone else started the fight. But there were no witnesses and the CCTV in that area didn’t work, so it was just Dohwan’s word against those people’s word. And a lot of them came from influential families while he was just a boy raised only his mother.

She shook her head for herself, letting it down while she took a deep breath. The service was still going when she got up, already going towards the door.

– Alexandra, where are you going? asked Jisub while turning towards her.

– Someone needs me, I need to hurry, she answered without looking back for a second.

Before the pastor could say anything more, she was already out the door. A cab was going to wait for her outside of the church since she couldn’t get to court walking. But while she walked out of the shrine room, little did she know that Jisub looked at her with the eyes of a predator, analyzing her from head to toe.

 

***

Alex met her friends when she arrived at the court, going inside together. They were hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. Alexandra was the only one who didn’t want to take in consideration the option that Dohwan wouldn’t walk out of there with them.

They all sat down when they got inside the court room, next to Dohwan’s mother. The woman was trying her best to not burst into tears, almost failing the moment two police officers brought her son in.

Dohwan first saw his mother, then his friends and he let his head down. He wasn’t to blame for anything and he knew it, he was innocent, but just the simple fact that the people he loved had to see him like made him embarrassed. After Dohwan made it to the court room, the trial began.

It’s been the longest time ever for all of them, but the moment the judge stated his decision, time seemed to freeze for a few seconds. Dohwan’s mother was already crying, unable to help her son who was going to be taken away from her. His friends were all stunned, but Alexandra was just… Devastated, destroyed, no words could express the pain she felt.

Dohwan got up, the two police officers going towards him right away. One of them put on his handcuffs, already escorting him out of the court room.

– Dohwan! shouted Alexandra as she got up, running towards him.

She hugged him from behind, holding as tight as she could while crying. Losing two of the most important people in her life in such a short period of time… It felt like she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean and a storm broke the ship in two and now she was drowning, no one being able to pull her up.

Dohwan bit his lower lip, trying not to cry while taking her hand since his were cuffed in front of him. He knew he would have to let go, but for a second, for a mere second at least, he wanted to hold her hand.

One of the police officers pulled her back in spite of her efforts to not let go of her boyfriend, Dohwan finally being taken out of the room.

– Don’t take him away! the girl shouted crying even more. Please, don’t take him from me! Dohwan!

Jackson ran towards her as fast as possible, taking her by the waist so the police officer holding her could leave. Alex tried to break free from Jackson’s grip, hitting him over the chest, arms, anywhere just to break free. He wasn’t trying to stop her from hitting him, but he didn’t let go of her.

The others just watched in pain, Hyemin trying to be by Dohwan’s mother side, while the rest didn’t know what to do. They just stood and watch hell getting unleashed in a hurtful way and they couldn’t fight the evil.


	6. Chapter VI

– What do you mean you gave him all your actions from the company?! Alexandra yelled at her own dad, not being able to control her rage anymore.

It’s been six months since Dohwan went to jail and Alexandra wasn’t getting any better. Since her mother died, her dad kept hanging around the people from the church, growing closer to them with every time he went to attend the service, but never did she ever think he will reach such a crazy level. Her father gave out their everything to the pastor, just telling Alexandra that they will live at the church from there on, since there was another building where people lived. And now they were going to be part of those people.

– He will open the Gates of Eden for us and we will meet your mother again, said Adrian in a calm and rather warm voice, even having a smile on her lips while his daughter was slowly losing her mind. I even retrieved your record from school, we will move in a couple days.

Her head was spinning at that point, almost losing control over her own feet. He got her out of school. How was she going to get an education now? How will her future look like without going to school? How will her future look like living in that place she somehow feared, that place that made the hair on the back of her head to stand tall? And her friends… Was she allowed to keep seeing her friends?

She took two steps back, almost falling down. In an instant, she turned around, getting outside of the house, running with no destination while hearing her father calling her name from behind. She covered her ears, trying to run even faster to try and get away. She was trying to tell herself that it was nothing but a bad dream. That her mother was alive, Dohwan was going to wait for her in the morning so they could go to school together and her father would go to work.

But when she looked around, it was night, there was no one around and she was all alone, tears falling down her cheeks. The first person that came in her mind was Dohwan, but she couldn’t go to his place, he wasn’t there anymore. The closest friend to her was Jackson, but she was asking herself if it was fine to go to him. But Hyemin lived on the other side of the city and she was too scared to go there. Alexandra took a deep breath, starting to run again in the direction of Jackson’s house, trying to find an explanation to why she would go there without calling before. And she knew Jackson well enough to know that he will realize she cried.

Alex looked at the house a little, almost turning around and walking away, but she didn’t want to go back home and staying on the streets didn’t sound any better. So, like this, after a few moments of hesitation, she knocked on the door, wiping her tears as fast as possible.

– Alex? asked a well knows voice, making her raise her head, but just by seeing Jackson’s confused and worried face, she almost burst out crying again.

He invited her inside right away, taking a look outside to make sure there was no one else, then he looked at his friend. She was shaking, on the verge of crying and she couldn’t look him in the eye.

– You’re safe, don’t cry, said Jackson as he hugged her tight, not daring to ask yet what happened. Go in my room, I’ll go tell mom and dad you’re here.

Alex only nodded her head, taking a short bow before heading towards Jackson’s room. She sat on the bad, trying to calm down a little before Jackson would come back. She knew she had some explanations to give.

The moment Jackson walked back in the room, he sighed carefully sitting down next to her and he put his hands together, being a little taken back though, the moment she hugged his arm.

– My dad sold all his actions from the company to that pastor, she said sniffing her nose. He wants us to leave at that church now, Jackson…

His eyes widened in an instant, turning his head towards her, but she couldn’t look at him. Jackson didn’t even know what to say. What could he even do for her in that situation? He would have offered to let her stay over at his place, which he actually did, but she just shook her head. The news that her dad also took her files from their school added to the shock, bringing him in a state of silence, confusion, anger, all in one, all at the same time.

Jackson slowly shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing, but Alexandra’s sobs gave him the confirmation he didn’t want to get. He hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head in an attempt to calm her down a little. As much as he knew he couldn’t.

– We will find a way to solve this, said Jackson trying to break the silence between them. There must be a way, I’m sure about it. There must…

But he couldn’t find a solution on the spot, so he just held her until Alexandra eventually calmed down a little.

– I’ll give you something to change into. I’ll sleep on the floor, said Jackson getting up after her friend finally stopped crying, but she was still sobbing.

Alex nodded her head, going to change into the clothes Jackson gave her. Meanwhile, he brought an extra mattress, putting it on the floor along with a blanket and a pillow. He was going to give the bed to Alexandra.

She found him already on the floor, lost in his thoughts. She would have probably tried to make him take the bed since it was his house, but she had no idea when the last time when she will get a good sleep would be, so she just got in the bed after turning off the lights.

– I’m sorry I came here without calling, said the girl after she turned in the bed to face him.

– I’m happy you’re safe, answer Jackson in a rather low voice, facing the ceiling. Try to sleep a little, I’ll bring you home tomorrow.

– Take me to see Dohwan, please…

Jackson turned his head towards her, seeing the pain she was feeling even in the dark where he could barely spot her eyes. He sighed, turning his head again while sighing.

– I will. Now try to sleep.


End file.
